koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors Orochi 2
Warriros Orochi 2 is the sequel to Warriors Orochi, the crossover game between Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors. This sequel features 13 new characters, 6 of which are completely new to the 'Warriors' franchise, and 20 new stages, 8 of which are completely new to the 'Warriors' franchise. Little is known about this game at this time. Game Modes Story Mode Story mode plays out like any other story mode. The available story modes out of the box are Shu, Wei, Wu, Samurai and Orochi. Abilities, levels, and waepons gained in this mode carry on to the other modes except for Survival Mode. Shu In the Shu story line, you begin by hunting for Da Ji who is intending to resurrect Orochi. Along the way you will come to find that Kiyomori Taira is involved in said ressurection and will join up as well as adding Kimiko to the mix. Characters * Starters: Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Xing Cai, Sun Shang Xiang, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Tadakatsu Honda, Inahime, Hanzo Hattori and Yoshimoto Imagawa * Allies: Taigong Wang, Zuo Ci, Zhao Yun, Wei Yan, Lu Xun, Mitsuhide Akechi, Gracia, Zhang Liao, Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying Battles *Shi Ting *Saika Village *Nagashino *Wuhang Mountains *Jia Meng Gate *Odani Castle *Koshi Castle *Wu Zhang Plains Note: Himiko is unlocked once you complete this story. Wei A mysterious girl, Nu Wa join in the Wei army. Cao Cao talks aout his ambition (Conquering, i guess) that makes Nu Wa keeps her eye on Cao Cao Characters * Starters: Cao Cao, Nu Wa, Dian Wei, Zhang He and Kunoichi * Allies: Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Yuan Shao, Jiang Wei, Taishi Ci, Magoichi Saika, Toshiie Maeda, Cao Pi, Cao Ren, Zhen Ji, Pang Tong, Nagamasa Azai, Oichi, Mitsunari Ishida, Katsuie Shibata and Nobunaga Oda Battles *Si Province *Si Shui Gate *Shizugatake *Ji Castle *Komaki-Nagakute *Yamatai *Tong Gate *Guan Du Note Sun Wukong is unlocked after finishing this story Wu Wu army led by Ranmaru Mori, helps a mysterious boy named Yoshitsune Minamoto from Lu Bu. Yoshitsune is on his quest to search for Kiyomori Taira, a man who carrying beads around him. Kiyomori Taira wants to resurrect Orochi Characters * Starters: Sun Jian, Sun Quan, Huang Gai, Zhou Tai, Ling Tong, Okuni, Ranmaru Mori, Ginchiyo Tachibana and Motochika Chosokabe * Allies: Yoshitsune Minamoto, Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Goemon Ishikawa, Meng Huo, Zhu Rong, Sun Ce, Da Qiao, Xu Zhu, Pang De, Ma Chao, Lu Bu and Diao Chan Battles *Ru Xu Kou *Kanegasaki *Nan Zhong *Itsukushima *Okehazama *Yang Ping Gate *Yamazaki *Chi Bi Note: Lu Bu and Diao Chan are unlocked after you finish this story. Samurai A peacefully moment suddenly disrupt by the tyrant Dong Zhuo. Sakon Shima, who fight off Dong Zhuo, met with a man called Fu Xi. He then went to meet Shingen Takeda, Masamune Date and Oda Nobunaga to ask for their aid when sensing dangers Characters * Starters: Sakon Shima, Musashi Miyamoto, Yoshihiro Shimazu, Huang Zhong, Guan Ping and Xu Huang * Allies: Zhang Jiao, Shingen Takeda, Yukimura Sanada, Kojiro Sasaki, Kenshin Uesugi, Kanetsugu Naoe, Fu Xi, Sima Yi, Lu Meng, Gan Ning, Nobunaga Oda, Nohime, Nene and Hideyoshi Toyotomi Battles *Lou Sang Village *Ji Province *Hasedo *Chang Ban *Liang Province *Hu Lao Gate *Bai Di Castle *Sekigahara Note: Kiyomori Taira is unlocked after you finish this story. Orochi A prequel of Warriors Orochi. Da Ji and Orochi came to earth to fought legendary warriors to conquer the world Characters * Starters: Orochi, Da Ji, Dong Zhuo * Allies: Kotaro Fuma, Keiji Maeda, Zhuge Liang, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, Zhou Tai, Da Qiao, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Inahime, Hanzo Hattori and Masamune Date Battles *Odawara Castle (West) *Cheng Du *Kawanakajima *He Fei *Edo Castle *Yi Ling *Mikatagahara *Hinokawa Dream Mode New to the Orochi series is Dream Mode. This new mode offers a storyline different from the ones offered in Story Mode. In this mode, stages are unlocked when certain criteria are met in Story or Free Modes. You do not get to choose your characters in this mode. Each of the characters in each stage are linked in some way which can prove advantageous to the completion of the stage. This mode is mostly used for unlocking Orochi X, known in the Japanese version as Shin Orochi Stages Versus Mode Another new mode in Warriors Orochi 2 is the addition of 2 player versus mode. This offers four minigames that pit the players against each other in battle. Tag Team and Elimination This mode takes the two players against each other. This form of game play isvery reminicent of the original Dynasty Warriors where the two characters fight each other in a duel until one player's health bar reaches zero. Tag Team is 3 on 3 and Elimination is 1 on 1. Tower The goal of Tower is to knock the opponent off of the tower, all the while being attacked by regular peons Steeple Chase This Versus Mode resembles a traditional arcade style racing game, where the 2 players control horses and race to the finish line. Much like other arcade racing games, items are scattered throughout the track to give each of the the players an edge. Survival Mode This is a Tag Team mode. You choose three characters out of the ones you have unlocked and battle with three randomly generated characters in an arena much like Mortal Kombat/Tekken/Dead Or Alive. The walls can be broken and characters can be thrown out of the ring resulting in a defeat of that character. If you win, then you are put up against three other characters and it starts again. In this mode, level does not matter. Extras Wallpaper Edit ::To obtain Wallpaper Edit you must play as all characters (Select characters then complete a stage, repeat.) and it will be unlocked on the Gallery Menu. Two Extra Characters Dodomeki and Gyuki are unlocked after obtaining a certain number of ingredients. These characters are not playable but are available in Survival and Versus (Tag Team and Elimination) Modes. Costumes Each character has a third costume that is earned by having the character at a Proficiency level of 10 out of 50. Gallery This is where you can view various backgrounds, movies, weapons and the Treasure Guide. Backgrounds These are mostly for show. Each character has 6 backgrounds to unlock. The first one is given to you for unlocking the officer. Other than that, one is given one you obtain all abilities of that character and once for every 10 levels of proficiency you reach after 20 (Meaning at 20, 30, 40, and 50.) Weapons View what weapons you have obtained for each character. Movies Throughout Story Mode, some stages will have a cutscene before them to help move the story along. Here, you can go back and view all cutscenes you have unlocked in Story Mode. There are 28 in all. 5 from each story, the Opening, Closing, and one for Game Previews. Treasure Guide Shows what treasures there are to be unlocked. Category:Warriors Orochi Games